


Family for Xmas

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Kid!Fic, M/M, X-Mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: Richard is nervous to formally introduce his new daughter to his parents, but Lee decides that Xmas is the perfect time for them to meet.





	Family for Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daphne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734616) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



> This isn't really a series (unless people want it to be?) but it takes place in the same world as my previous work, Daphne. 
> 
> I don't know how into kid!fic everyone is, but it seemed like time for the two of them to start thinking about it, if they're going to.

Christopher was chattering away- an earnest attempt to make the drive from the train station as tolerable as possible. While Richard would throw him the occasional smile or nod, it was more that he could be expected to do to have any idea what his brother was saying. 

His eyes were locked in the back seat where Lee was sitting, throwing him smirks that were equal points annoying and endearing. 

Between attempts at conversation with Christopher, Richard counted down from a million, recalled the names of his and Lee’s most recent flock of chickens, and even glanced at twitter- anything was better than thinking about the end of the supposedly short yet drive. 

Richard was annoyed- the drive from the train station to Christopher’s house had never been this- but knowing that along with Chris’ wife and son, his parents would be waiting there too, was enough to make him pause and be thankful for the extra 5,000 years that had apparently been tacked on to his ride. 

His relationship with his parents was… strained. It was hard to feel that way about people he loved. Lee had once pointed out that it must be hard for them, as well, but Lee’s parents accepted everything Lee was without any reservations. Lee’s parents loved him openly- not just because they were American, but because they were a very flexible sort of American who could support their son’s talents- even if he didn’t follow their expected trajectory. Richard would never understand what it was like to grow up with that sort of unconditional love and support, and Lee would never understand the way that Richard had grown up. 

The car stopped in front of Christopher’s well apportioned house, the drive freshly and shoveled, a bushy green wreath knotted with a red bow sitting perfectly even on the front door. 

Christopher had stopped talking, and walked around to the boot to grab some of the bags. Richard turned around and watched Lee unbuckle himself. 

“Let me.” He said, placing one of his hands over Lee’s as it rested on the car seat. 

“You fussed over her the entire ride to the airport.” Lee objected. 

“Of course I did. She’s my daughter, too.” Richard reminded him. Some days, usually when he was freshly back from filming somewhere far away, all Richard did was remind Lee that their beautiful 14 month old Daphne was just as much his as he was Lee’s. Some days, Lee didn’t want to agree with him about that. 

Today, he simply looked into his husband’s anxious, gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. They’d held and coddled their fussy princess through a 8 hour plane ride and a two hour train ride and while it wasn’t physically possible, Lee was convinced that Daphne inherited her crankiness- especially on long journeys- from Richard.   
Given the choice between struggling with the baby or with being welcomed to the gathering with a gruff handshake from a father-in-law who still called Lee Richard’s “Special Friend” he was willing to take his chances with the latter. 

He shot Richard a smile that he hoped conveyed how much Richard owed him, and ducked to the back to grab the last bags. 

Christopher was already at the door by the time Lee reached the walkway. 

“I’m giving you three minutes, Rich. Then I’m coming back out to help you.” 

“I think I need to change her.” Lee had been sitting right next to the baby. He knew she needed to be changed. 

“Five minutes.” He said. 

“Another option? You could hotwire this car and we could go somewhere else for the holiday.” 

Lee laughed. 

“This day had to come.” He reminded Richard. “You know that.” 

Richard did know that. When Lee and he had told his parents about the baby, they had been ecstatic. Not quite so ecstatic when the first pictures of their new granddaughter- sporting the Armitage name no less!- came via Instagram because Lee just could not wait to show the entire world the photo of Richard holding Daphne as she became his entire world. 

Things had gotten even more tender after realizing that the baby was mixed race. 

Not that any of them were racist, of course. Richard was amazed at how many “non racist” people there were that had some sort of indescribable problem with his daughter. Personally, he had never been particularly attached to any one race. It was just like gender for him- sure, there were things he assumed about both, but he was always happy to be disproven or have his biases pointed out. 

And Daphne was the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. True, he was incredibly biased, but even if he wasn’t lucky enough to be her Papa, he wouldn’t be able to deny that her giant brown eyes, her pouty lips, her curly hair made her look like an angel.

She had been tiny when she was born but had quickly grown and looked much bigger than the other 14 month olds Richard had seen around her. She was strong and confident, and even when she got ahead of herself and fell mid walk, she’d simply laugh, get up, and try again. Richard knew it wasn’t physically possible, but he also knew she’d gotten that energy from Lee. 

There had been offers- mostly made by Lee- to host a get together for Richard’s family and the new baby. And there were always excuses for why it hadn’t happened in the past year. At the same time, Lee’s parents and siblings had been lavishing the girl with attention- overwhelming their tiny NYC apartment in the weeks after the birth, and in numerous (extremely more comfortable) visits to the farm as Daphne had grown more alert and aware of just how many people loved her. 

Richard was content to rely solely on Lee’s family for that sort of love. Daphne would have no end of fun with her Pace-cousins. He felt bad for Christopher’s family, but if it meant protecting the family that HE was making from the judgement of his parents, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Lee did not feel the same way. It wasn’t that he was dense, that he didn’t understand that not all families could be as flexible and understanding as his, but that was exactly why he had a problem with Richard’s desire to protect his husband and daughter from the rest of his family that made him so adamant that they needed to be involved. 

It wasn’t right, in Lee’s eyes, that people were allowed to get away being being sexist, homophobic, racist, or just plain assholes to people they were supposed to love. It meant so much to him that Richard loved his parents and siblings. He desperately wanted Richard to be able to reciprocate those feelings. And if he couldn’t win over the Armitages with his killer personality and amazing daughter, then they were going to have to at least sit in a discomfort of their own making while said perfect members of Richard’s chosen family were sitting there, willing to be accepted. 

It was with this mindset that Lee accepted Christopher’s invitation to Xmas. He waited until he’d bought tickets to tell Richard about their plans. 

“What about Texas?” 

“What about it?” Lee asked. They had a longstanding Xmas plan- one year for them, one year for the family. As Daphne had been two months old, they’d elected to stay at the farm for the holiday, skyping everyone who needed well wishes or a live update about the baby. Technically, that meant this would be Daphne’s first big family Xmas. “We can visit my folks some other time, or next year. They’ll understand.”

It was true. Lee’s parents were so bloody understanding- which was fantastic most of the time, but annoying now, when Lee was using it against him.

Richard had looked for reasons to get out of the obligation- to the point that he considered commercial work- in actual commercials- if it would take him far enough away from England during Xmas. But just because he was considering it didn’t mean his manager thought it was a good idea, or that there were even any opportunities that fit what he needed. 

Lee intercepted the last call he’d received while Richard was in Daphne’s bedroom. 

He walked into the room, holding Richard’s phone.

“You just got a call from Mel.” 

“Oh?” Lee watched Richard’s shoulders stiffen, stopping him mid-diaper closing. “What did she say?” 

“She said, ‘Tell him the earliest we can move anything is the 28th.” 

There was a long pause where both men stood statue-still. Daphne finally broke the silence giggled and gave him a playful kick. They both breathed a sigh of relief and Richard quickly finished the job. Daphne sat up, looking at Richard. If she had the words, she would have asked “Why the hell that take so long, Papa?” but since she didn’t, Richard had to guess that was what she was saying based on the facial expression she was shooting his way. 

“A Dada! Dada! Dada!” She said, making grabby motions as she looked at Lee. 

His face quickly melted into a smile and he swooped in and put their daughter in his arms. He kissed her and she snuggled closer and then looked over her head to scowl at Richard. 

“Lee. It isn’t what you think.” 

“You think you don’t want me and Daphne to put up with your family.” 

“Right. It is what you think. But that’s not a mean or rude thing for me to think.” 

“You’re right.”

“I am?” Richard wasn’t used to hearing that. 

“Of course. You’re only trying shelter us from what you think we might have to endure.” 

“Then… why do you want to subject yourself to that treatment?”

“Because holidays are about family.”

“My family isn’t like yours, Lee. We don’t laugh or look back at good times or catch up on hilarious hijinks from the last year.” 

“I know. But family time, holiday time, is about getting together and feeling thankful. Sometimes you’re thankful that you get to spend that time together. Sometimes you’re thankful that you won’t have to spend that kind of time together for a long, long time. But it’s still important to do it.” 

“But why?” 

“Because how will your family know what they’re missing if you don’t show them how amazing we are?” 

Daphne was getting fussy, and Lee gently bounced her in his arm as the realization hit Richard. 

It wasn’t that Lee wanted to be subjected to antiquated or small minded bigotry. But he also didn’t want to be ignored. He didn’t want any reason to fear that Richard was ashamed of them, and Richard was NOT going to let them fear that. 

He dropped the subject and started packing that night. 

But now that the time had finally come, now that he was meters away from those dreaded moments, hiding in the back of a car with his daughter’s dirty diaper sitting in his hand, he wondered why he hadn’t tried to argue just a little more. 

“A Papapapapapa Papa?” Daphne asked after she’d stood up and pulled her dress back down. He looked at her, standing there proudly. 

“Yes, Princess?” 

“Dadadada Dada?” Wrapped his free arm around her and took them both out of the car. 

He looked up the front door. He squeezed his daughter just a little closer to his chest. 

“Let’s go get him.” He said. He watched Daphne smile and clap her hands and then they started up the walkway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but short and sweet never killed anyone, right? Hope ya'll enjoyed, and if there is anyone out there who's interested in more kid!fic drop your ideas/interests in the comments (it's cool if not, though.)


End file.
